


Tomorrow Night

by hersked



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Avengers: Age of Ultron Trailer, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-17
Updated: 2015-03-17
Packaged: 2018-03-18 07:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3560783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hersked/pseuds/hersked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I´ve got no plans tomorrow night“ Bruce sees Tony missing what Steve wants to say. Tony is blaming himself for the Ultron accident, maybe Steve can help.</p><p>Based on the third Age of Ultron trailer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tomorrow Night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic, so I´m hoping it isn't horrible. It is based on the third Age of Ultron trailer, so it doesn't contains any spoiler, except from the trailer, and an army´s name from the Age of Ultron Lego Comic.  
> I know it´s short, and might contain mistakes (feel free to correct me) but, again, it´s my first fic.  
> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Disclaimer. I don´t own the movie Avengers Age of Ultron, any other movie, the characters, or the Marvel Universe. All of them belong to Disney and Marvel.

“I´ve got no plans tomorrow night“ Steve said. His stare, like wanting Tony to realize, but without saying it directly. Immediately, Bruce understood the message, but when he glared at Tony, he seemed clueless. Steve didn't actually tell Bruce that he wanted to ask Tony out. Natasha told him how the Captain had avoided any try to arrange him a date, and when Tony tried to lift Thor´s hammer, Steve´s look, not funny, like everyone else, but cute, like Steve was proud. The glare Steve shot at him, had been all Bruce needed to realize. 

Tony didn't realize and the moment passed. Bruce got surprised, for any tech, for any science, Tony was a genius, but for this kind of things, he was lost. He hoped there will be another time. Another opportunity for Tony to be happy.

* * *

“Well, you´ve amazingly failed“ Ha. Steve´s laugh sound so fake, because he was angry. Angry at Tony for trying to protect the world on his own, failed, and got them on this problem. He was angry at Nat, too, because she said like Tony didn't knew what he had done. Steve saw Tony, and he noticed how sad he was, how he never slept, how he had tried, building the Iron Legion thing, how he thought he had screw up again, and even if he had, his intentions were good, and Steve will help him. He will help him to make up this, and his self too, help Tony to stop thinking all was his fault.  


* * *

“Stark” Tony heard Rogers´ voice. “Captain” He didn't even turned to look at him, instead continued fixing the suit, verifying Ultron hadn't infected it too. He had hear everyone in the afternoon, and how they blamed Tony. They were right, but he didn't wanted to heard anymore. Especially, he did not wanted to hear Rogers tell him all his mistakes. Again. A few days ago, when they were woodcutting, Steve had got so angry, that he ripped a log in a half, with his bare hands. Tony would have thought it the most exciting thing, if he hadn't saw how angry the captain was. Tony thought the damage could be prevented, Steve thought it only will be worse. 

“Tony, please” Tony got surprised. Had Steve ever called him Tony? He only hoped it wasn't another monologue on his bad decisions, and turned to face Steve. The man took it as a approval, and said “I know what you think of yourself” So it was about this again. “And it has to stop” Well, this amazed Tony, he wasn't going to get the talk again.“We are all in this, together, as the team we are. And I want you to know that I´m with you” Ironically, right now he feel less of a team, but Steve´s words made him think himself important. Tony never thought the Captain will support him in anything.“Thank you, Steve” he said, sincerely. Suddenly, Steve raised his hand to touch his hair, and his face turned red.“Tony, you´ve spend to much time here, and you need to relax a little bit, so I was thinking…um…are you free tomorrow night?” The shock invaded Tony´s face, and Steve looked worried, thinking he will say no, so Tony composed himself.“Yes, captain, it sounds good” He smiled. It was a start.


End file.
